Page Leong
Page Leong is the actress who played Ensign April Anaya in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode in . She filmed her scenes on Tuesday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8. Personal Leong attended the University of California and graduated with a degree in dance. http://www.americanrepertorytheater.org/node/6005 She was engaged to fellow actor until 2009. The couple has one daughter, Tala, born in 2003. http://www.cornerstonetheater.org/content/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=51&Itemid=91 Film As a trained dancer and choreographer, Leong started her acting career as dancer in the musical drama Body Rock (1984), the musical comedy The Wizard of Speed and Time (1988, with Allan Graf, Benjamin Lum, and Galyn Görg), and the comedy Rented Lips (1988, with Kenneth Mars). She played Mai Lin in the 1987 independent film White Phantom on which she also worked as choreographer. The following years Leong was cast for supporting parts in the fantasy sequel Ghostbusters II (1989, with Harris Yulin, Aaron Lustig, George P. Wilbur, and Christopher Neame), the action drama Angel Town (1990), and the action sequel Another 48 Hrs. (1990, with Kevin Tighe, Ed O'Ross, Bernie Casey, Allan Graf, Mark Phelan, Biff Yeager, Rex Pierson, Shauna O'Brien, and Patricia Tallman). She worked with Kurup on the short drama Turbans (2000, with Kavi Raz, Mike Genovese, and Nancy Hower) and the drama The Want (2001, with Jeff Kober, Clay Wilcox, and Brett Rickaby) and had a supporting role in the drama Sharif Don't Like It (2006), written and directed by Shishir Kurup. Other film work includes the romance The Other Sister (1999, with Linda Thorson), 's drama Pearl Harbor (2001), and the film Ocean Without a Shore (2007). More recently, Leong filmed scenes for the action sequel The Bourne Legacy (2012) and 's drama Argo (2012, with Adrienne Barbeau, Titus Welliver, Keith Szarabajka, Jamie McShane, Randy Oglesby, Lindsey Ginter, Bill Blair, and Ken Edling). Television Leong made her television debut in a 1989 episode of Tour of Duty along with Trek alumni Dan Gauthier, Marc Buckland, and Charles Hyman. Beside her work on Star Trek: The Next Generation, she also appeared in episodes of China Beach (1988 and 1991, with Robert Picardo, Concetta Tomei, Jeff Kober, Elizabeth Lindsey, Ned Vaughn, Carlos LaCamara, and Shay Astar), Growing Pains (1991), Fish Police (1992, with voice talents Frank Welker, Alan Oppenheimer, William Schallert, Georgia Brown, and George Hearn), Life Goes On (1992, with Bill Smitrovich and Peter White), Deadly Games (1995, with Christopher Lloyd, Georgann Johnson, LeVar Burton, and directed by Leonard Nimoy), Courthouse (1995, with Bob Gunton, Kathryn Graf, and Larry Hankin), Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995, with voice talents David Coburn, LeVar Burton, Frank Welker, Robert Ito, and Paul Williams), JAG (1996, with Steven Anderson and Tzi Ma), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996, with voice talents Frank Welker and Robert Ito), Get Real (2000, with Christina Pickles and Scott Lawrence), and 7th Heaven (2000, with Catherine Hicks, Stephen Collins, Tamara Lee Krinsky, and Tom Virtue). Throughout the 1990s she was cast for several television movies including Acting Sheriff (1991, with John Putch and Barney Burman), A House of Secrets and Lies (1992, with Georgann Johnson, Ken Jenkins, Stan Ivar, Barbara Alyn Woods, Julianna McCarthy, Margot Rose, and Barbara Tarbuck), Majority Rule (1992, with John Glover, Robin Gammell, Richard Herd, Mitchell Ryan, Fran Bennett, Rick Scarry, Charles Dennis, Tom Virtue, and Julian Christopher), Someone She Knows (1994, with Jeffrey Nordling, Spencer Garrett, and Sharon Lawrence), and Because Mommy Works (1994). Further television work includes J.J. Abrams' Felicity (2000, with Greg Grunberg, Amanda Foreman, and Ron Canada), Lizzie McGuire (2001, with Hallie Todd and directed by Anson Williams), Strong Medicine (2001, with J.C. Brandy and Rick Scarry), ER (1998, 1999, and 2001, with Michael Buchman Silver, Kenneth Tigar, Lily Mariye, J.P. Hubbell, Cress Williams, Sara Mornell, Deborah Strang, Castulo Guerra, Tom Wright, Miguel Perez, and Lisa Vidal), The Practice (2002, with John Larroquette, Richard McGonagle, Tracy Middendorf, Lawrence Pressman, and Bruce Wright), Judging Amy (2003, with Leslie Jordan and Jane Carr), Dragnet (2003, with Michael Bofshever, Robert Hooks, and Bonita Friedericy), and Drive (2007, with Patrick Fischler, Wayne Grace, and K Callan). More recently she had recurring roles as Cynthia Kwan in The Young and the Restless (2007, with Todd Waring) and as Dr. Margolis in Three Rivers (2009, with Alfre Woodard, Brett Cullen, and Todd Babcock) and filmed the television drama Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008, with Rosemary Forsyth, Shelby Leverington, Barry Wiggins, Colby French, and John Rubinstein). Stage Leong joined the Cornerstone Theater Company in Los Angeles in 1994. http://www.cornerstonetheater.org/content/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=51&Itemid=91 Fellow Trek alumni Bahni Turpin is also a member of the company for several years. Together with the Cornerstone Theater Company Leong appeared in over fifty plays across theatres including The Mark Taper Forum, Arena Stage, and Pasadena Playhouse. She performed leading roles in "Medea/Macbeth/Cinderella", "A California Seagull", "Red", and "On Caring for the Beast" and received DramaLogue and Garland awards and LA Weekly and Ovation Award nominations. Beside her work as choreographer, Leong directed Shishir Kurup's one-man shows "Assimilation" and "Exile" and his play "Sid Arthur" and as playwright she created "Attraction", "Crossings", and "In a WORD". http://www.americanrepertorytheater.org/node/6005 More recently she also worked as director on the short films Glimpse, Head Trip, and Long Term. External links * * * Page Leong at YouTube.com Leong, Page Leong, Page es:Page Leong